1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a remote-controlled door lock, particularly to one provided with a bolt-locking device capable of being controlled by a remote controller to extend a bolt rod of the bolt-locking device to be inserted into and engaged with an engagement hole of a strike base installed in a doorframe, thereby locking a doorplate in a limited position. When the door plate is locked with the bolt rod of the bolt-locking device still engaged with the engagement hole of the strike base, the door plate is unable to be completely unlocked only by a key without using the remote controller to actuate the bolt rod of the bolt-locking device to be disengaged from the engagement hole of the strike base, thus achieving a best effect of anti-theft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional key-operated door lock, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a case body 10 provided with a lock base 11, a pull plate 12 and a latch-bolt assembly 13 disposed therein. The lock base 11 has deadbolts 110 provided at one side thereof and capable of extending out of through holes 100 formed in a sidewall of the case body 10 to be inserted into and engaged with an elongated opening 141 formed in sidewall of a strike base 140 installed in a door frame 14. The lock base 11 further has two lock cores 111 respectively disposed in an inner and an outer sides thereof and each provided with a keyhole 112. The pull plate 12 is disposed in the inner side of the case body 10 and has a fixing plate 120 extending into a slide groove 101 of the case body 10 and attached relatively to a fixing plate 102 of the case body 10. One end of the latch-bolt assembly 13 extends through the fixing plate 102 of the case body 10 to be secured to the fixing plate 120 of the pull plate 12. A spring 130 is sleeved on the latch-bolt assembly 13 adjacent to the end thereof. The other end of the latch-bolt assembly 13 is provided with a stop member 131 capable of extending out of a through hole 103 formed in a sidewall of the case body 10 to be inserted into and engaged with the elongated opening 141 of the strike base 140. When a key is inserted in the keyhole 112 of one of the lock cores 111 to turn, the deadbolts 110 and the stop member 131 can be disengaged from the elongated opening 141 of the strike base 140, thus unlocking the conventional key-operated door lock.
However, such a conventional key-operated door lock only using a key to force the deadbolts 110 to be engaged with the elongated opening 141 the strike base 140 can be easily pried unlocked by thefts with simple picking tools or special tools, thus losing the anti-theft function.
The main purpose of the invention is to offer a remote-controlled door lock having a best effect of anti-theft.
The main feature of the invention is to provide a case body having a battery base, a circuit board and a bolt-locking device disposed therein, the bolt-locking device having a motor, a driving gear disposed at an upper end of the motor, a driven gear meshed with the driving gear, a transmission gear coaxially disposed below the driven gear, a gear rack meshed with the transmission gear, and a bolt rod disposed at a front portion of the gear rack and capable of extending out of a through hole formed in a sidewall of the case body; and, a strike base installed in a doorframe having an engagement hole formed in a sidewall thereof for corresponding in location to be aligned with the bolt rod of the bolt-locking device.